Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Nightmare
by Jonathan112
Summary: Set after "A Nightmare Ends", Fredbear's Pizza Parlor is under reconstruction and is soon to reopen, bringing with it a new nightmare. Rated M for blood, gore, language and death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: THIS is my final FNAF story and for those who figured it out from my DeviantArt pictures over the last four to five days, good job. I only own my _**FAN-MADE ALTERNATE**_ FNAF Universe.

The _**ORIGINAL**_ FNAF Universe belongs to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

2103...

Fredbear's Pizza Parlor...

...once a place for children to have fun and enjoy themselves, made from the foundations of an old franchise, had a run of bad luck and was closed down then burned down like the Horror Attraction before it. For years, nothing was found of the old restaurant until one day, they found the basement and found quite a few old animatronics, still intact but badly damaged. One of which had a corpse inside that couldn't be removed. Their next course of action, would bring a new horror to the world.

3 years after the discovery...  
A new night guard is seen at his desk in a office with three doorways leading in, one to his right, one to his left and one directly behind him. A circuit breaker is also in his office and a security monitor system. He sighs in boredom before he presses the play button on a recording device left for him.

"Hey, hey! We know that the place is kind of still under reconstruction and all that but what do you expect after finding so little of the place? Anyway, we've got some new animatronics under construction and those freaky older models are in the horror section we have planned. Be more for scaring the shit out of people who want a good scare, those freaky things aren't for children that's for sure! Um...nothing to really tell aside from that...

Oh! We've taken to calling the freaky old models the "Tormented Animatronics" because during the day, they say a bunch of weird stuff like "help us", "it hurts", "end the torment", "end the nightmare", "free us"...just freaky stuff that makes you think of someone in pain. Anyway, good luck and make sure everything runs smoothly.

{Distorted}Help them."

A click is heard followed by a dial tone.

The guard shrugs and gets up and walks to check on the room with the Tormented Animatronics and shines his flashlight in the room, revealing the animatronics' appearances and grimaces before he closes the door as five glowing eyes open and metal groaning can be heard as they get up slowly.

2AM...

[DAGames- Break My Mind] (1)

The guard goes to check on the Tormented Animatronics and as he opens the door, Tormented Freddy is standing in front of him and slashes him across the chest with his claws, cutting open his shirt and knocking him onto his back as Tormented Freddy shambles towards him, arms outstretched like a corpse and his red-blue eye glares at him as his empty eye socket glows red. Blood can be seen coming from his red-blue eye, like he's crying.

"It...hurts..." wheezed Tormented Freddy as he shambled towards the guard who backs up quickly before jumping to his feet after spinning around and he runs towards the office but due to not watching where he's going, he's knocked onto his rear as Tormented Bonnie grabs him and lifts him up, half his face gone (mainly above the eyes) and his eye are inverted with color; they have red pupils surrounded by purple irises which are surrounded by black and tattered fabric hangs from the top of his head and he opens his jaws only for the guard to kick him in the jaw, knocking himself free and causing Tormented Bonnie to stumble back.

"It hurts..." wheezed Tormented Bonnie as he lunged for the guard who quickly side-stepped and took off running again only for Tormented Chica to grab him by the leg due to her legs being broken off at the knees, forcing her to crawl.

"It hurts..." groaned Tormented Chica as the guard kicked her in the face trying to escape her grasp which he did and he takes off running before he hears metal scrapping metal and he turns his head as he runs only to regret it as he sees a animatronic with two heads and four arms charging him almost as fast as he can run.

"END THE TORMENT!" screams Tormented Foxy as he charges the guard, his hook and claws digging into the walls as he runs, static fills the air as Sonya tries to say something as well but only comes out as static, her claws also digging into the walls of the hallway as they run. The two are combined into a freakish nightmare.

As the guard nears the office, the Tormented Foxy/Sonya is literally snapping at his back and as he enters the office, he slams the door shut as he slams his fist down on the control panel, sending a reinforced titanium door down in front of the duo. He then shuts the right office door and runs over to the nearby phone and begins to dial the manager's number but freezes upon hearing footsteps behind him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turns around to see a deteriorated golden bunny with razor sharp teeth glaring at him with a glowing green orb and a bloodshot green eye, the face actually showing something purple underneath.

"I'm...sorry..." strained the animatronic before its jaws snap open and a purple skull with metal stuck inside of it and the bloodshot eye has tears coming from it.

The Tormented Springtrap lunges at him and the last thing he sees is the animatronic holding him by head and neck before he hits the ground, his head twisted so violently, that it should actually be considered to be ripped off from the shoulders.

2 Years Later...  
Even after the first night guard's death, the company still continued with the reconstruction and eventually opened its doors to the public and hide that guard's death with a false claim of a simple mistake gone horribly wrong. Of course, not everyone believed their claim.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

(1) The song fit and its really cool. Heck, I've gotten the song stuck in my head!

Oh, this story has two endings, which do you want to see first: the good ending or the bad ending? Which is canon to my _**FAN-MADE ALTERNATE** _ FNAF Universe? Now where would the fun be in that?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Update on good/bad ending first voting:

1 = Bad Ending

0 = Good ending

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Twitch and the Snap**

2PM; Near Haunted Stage and Haunted Pirate Cove; 1 Month and 3 Weeks Before Grand Reopening...

The five are seen around the stage, saddened expressions on their faces.

"I still can't believe we killed that guy. What did he do to deserve that?" said Bonnie as he looked at his shaking hands.

"As far as we know, nothing. We didn't have any control. We had just woken up and the pain was too much." said Freddy.

"The pain is still too much! I can't stand it! It feels like my soul is being pulled in two different directions!" yelled Foxy holding his head.

"{ _Luke, calm down_.}" said Sonya's voice inside his mind and the white-head connected to his body looks at him worriedly.

"YOU TRY CALMING DOWN WHEN YOUR SOUL FEELS LIKE ITS BEING FORCED INTO THIS BODY WHILE IT ALSO FEELS LIKE ITS BEING PULLED TOWARDS THE AFTERLIFE!"

"{ _Don't raise your voice. Please, just calm down_ }"

Foxy begins taking deep breaths and calms down with difficulty.

"How are we supposed to get free? This pain...its not fair." said Chica as she sat against a wall, looking at her broken off legs.

"We need to hold on. Hopefully someone realizes that we're actually in pain." said Freddy.

"I...doubt any of the workers will care...they think we're...animatronics with glitches in...our programming...they know about my body stuck inside...this shell...but they haven't done anything about it..." wheezed Spring-Tim as he sat on the ground.

"I hate this place." said Foxy crossing his four arms in anger.

"We all do but there's nothing we do about it. We have to wait for someone to realize there's more to us than meets the eye." said Freddy.

"And...we can't...trust that group...that's trying to reveal us...or how dangerous we are...especially the extremists..." wheezed Springtrap, his green bloodshot eye looking at a nearby newscast in the distance.

"Yeah...they might make the pain worse if they found out about us actually being alive..."

"How long are we going to suffer?" said Bonnie looking up.

"I don't know...We were never brought back in animatronic corpses..." said Freddy as he held his left arm's elbow, noticing that the servos were loose and weak, signaling it might break off soon.

"At least...you guys...aren't actually...corpses stuck inside...I'm in more pain because...dead nerves...brought back to life..." wheezed Springtrap.

"Then...why aren't you screaming a the top of your lungs in agony?" said Foxy raising an eyebrow.

"I have no lungs...or vocal cords anymore..."

"Wait. What?!" said the three looking at Tim in shock before he opens his jaws to reveal his purple skull and he pulls the lower jaw even lower to reveal that his neck is just bone and animatronic parts stuck to them and really, really thin nerves which are barely visible.

"Then...how can you talk?" said Bonnie, eyes wide.

"Spring-Bonnie..."

Spring-Bonnie's ghost appears next to Tim and waves before disappearing.

"Oh...his vocal processor right? said Chica and Tim nods.

"Modified for my voice though..."

"This sucks! We were finally free, finally at rest and then these jackasses do this to us?! WHAT'D WE DO TO THEM?!" snarled Foxy, his eyes beginning to glow brightly in anger.

"{ _Calm down_ }"

Foxy takes a deep breath and sighs as he wraps his arms around himself and sits down.

"I don't think Foxy's gonna last." whispered Bonnie to Freddy and the bear nods.

"None of us will last unless we hold on to our memories and try to fight the pain. We can't let the pain get the best of us again. If anything...we try to get a child to see our pain. Children usually see a lot about this place that adults miss." said Freddy looking down.

"Its our best bet but you heard the workers. We're more for scaring the pants off teens and adults, children aren't allowed in this area." said Chica.

"You know...how well...children listen..." said Tim, his green eye looking at them jokingly.

"We listened better than most." said the four crossing their arms and Sonya's head lets out a static-filled laugh.

"I wish they'd stop putting off the camera system for this area..." said Freddy as he looked at the mounts for the soon-to-be installed cameras across the room.

"Why'd they put it off? It's put their workers at more risk during the night hours. We're restless at night now because of the pain we're in." said Chica.

"Kind of dumb on their part." said Foxy glaring at the mounts.

The others nod and eventually go back to their places in the Haunted section and just wait for the night.

* * *

1 Month and 1 Week before Grand Reopening...

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are seen behind the Haunted Stage, talking about Foxy's condition which has slowly gotten worse. Both of his eyes are now red pupils surrounded by black and he's begun to twitch violently whenever he's idle and he talks less and less each day.

"I think he might be losing it. We can't trust him." said Bonnie.

"We're all going to lose it if we split up. We have to stick together." said Freddy.

"Have you seen him when he stands still? His head and limbs twitch so violently that I think that if any of the workers try to fix him will most likely lose a limb or two! Heck, I bet he'll bite their heads off! Remember that Mangle did the Bite of '87!"

"Why are you so hard him? He's in pain and I think despite Sonya trying to keep him calm, I think that its getting to him." said Chica.

"We're all in pain and he gets off scot-free? No. We lock him up before he does any damage."

"Bonnie, he's my brother and we're not locking him up. If anything, we try to keep the workers away from him and try to keep him calm. I think agitating him will set him off."

Bonnie sighs.

"Fine. But I've got my eyes on him. If he so much as threatens to break, I'm knocking him out and throwing him in the spare parts room they have back here for us and then locking the door and throwing it away." said Bonnie.

"Don't be too harsh on him. I think Sonya's body being connected with his has put him in more pain than us because he has two souls in one body. His and Sonya's." said Chica and Bonnie nods slowly.

* * *

3 Weeks before Grand Reopening...

Eventually, the workers notice Foxy's violent twitching whenever he's idle which has also spread to when he's moving, mostly his head twitching, his jaws snapping open and close for no reason, his arms swinging violently but the arms are the most rare twitch he has. Most of the time, its just his head, eyes and jaws that twitch. He has also stopped talking to Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Tim and just stays in the Haunted Pirate Cove stage, hidden behind the tattered Curtains with Sonya being his only company.

If they were to look at him now though, they'd find it hard to recognize him by looking in his eyes. Before they hide the pain yet tried to have optimism within them but now...only the pain is visible and it gives him a dark aura, making the others weary of him but Bonnie has followed Freddy's orders despite wanting to lock the two-headed fox inside the storage room with every inch of his being because of the very bad feeling in his stomach.

And that feeling...might come true...

* * *

Tuesday; 5:25Pm; Haunted Pirate Cove...

Foxy is seen staring out of the curtain to the "haunted" cove, his eyes dull and unblinking and the air is rather tense yet also at ease and Sonya looks at him worriedly as the rusty-brown fox hasn't twitched in awhile and he's usually twitching every second, trying to hold back the rage caused by the pain. She hears footsteps and peaks out of the curtain and sees a worker walking towards their stage, a toolbox in his hand and she grows extremely worried when she begins to feel Foxy's anger rise.

The worker pushes the curtains open and sets the toolbox down and sighs.

"Alright, let's see what the problem is." muttered the worker as he pulled out a flashlight and began to look Foxy over for loose gears, malfunctioning servers, generally anything out of place.

"{What the problem is? What the problem is?! THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU IDIOTS BROUGHT US BACK TO BEING HALF ALIVE YOU JACKASSES!}" snarled Foxy in his mind and Sonya's eyes widen and she tries to warn the worker yet only static comes from her voice box and she mentally curses.

"Sonya's voice box is still broken? When are they gonna try to actually replace that piece of junk of a voice box instead of trying to fix it? Its never going to work again." muttered the worker as he opened Sonya's jaws and began looking around inside.

Foxy's white arms begin to twitch and Sonya looks at him as his eyes begin to glow red.

"{ _Don't do it Foxy. Don't let the pain get the better of you_ }" said Sonya to Foxy through the mental link they share due to being combined into one.

"{And why shouldn't I?! They want monsters?! We are monsters now! They want fear?! We'll give them something to fear! They put us in this pain! Why are you not seeing what they've done?! We share the same body now! Why aren't you driven mad like I am?!}"

"{ _Because I don't have any wires for nerves. You're the one with the wires connected to the CPU in your head.}"_

"{Then why should I listen to you?! These dirt-bags need to see the pain they've caused us!}"

"{ _Luke, don't! You'll get in trouble with the others!_ }"

"{Screw the others! They expect us to wait for these morons to figure it out, then they can suffer alone, I'm getting their attention now and getting it over with!}"

The worker is looking over one of Foxy's arm servos when Foxy's arm with the hook at the end snaps out and hooks him under the arm and he's lifted off the ground so quickly, his arm is dislocated and he cries out in pain while grabbing the hook arm as he doesn't want his arm cut off by the sharp piece of metal. He finds himself pulled towards Foxy's face and his eyes widen as Foxy glares at him with glowing red orbs.

"End...the torment..." snarled Foxy as he opens his jaws and pulls the worker closer to them.

The worker begins to struggle, only to find that struggling puts him at risk of losing his arm to Foxy's hook and his fear begins to rise as his face nears Foxy's jaw. He suddenly hits the ground as the other four animatronics pull Foxy back and restrain him, having some trouble as the two-headed begins to fight back against them.

The worker quickly pulls out a gun with a weak EMP charge, points it at Foxy, pulls the trigger and three-prongs hit Foxy before he shuts down and the four set him down.

"Get back to your places!" yelled the worker in fear as he reloaded the EMP gun and they do so, Chica having to crawl back to her place. The worker is unaware of Tim grabbing a power drill from the pile of spilled tools and he walks back to his area, keeping the drill out of sight.

The worker closes the curtains to Haunted Pirate Cove, leaves and comes back a few minutes later and has trouble putting the "Out of Order" sign over the "Haunted Pirate Cove" plague because of his broken arm until Freddy helps him and the worker is extremely weary of the zombie-looking bear after his experience with the two-headed fox but doesn't say anything.

Once done, he quickly packs up his tools and leaves the horror section, leaving the Tormented animatronics behind as quickly as possible. He then goes to the hospital as his arm was broken at the shoulder and nearly torn off, the hook also cut into his flesh but not by much.

He also sets a lawsuit against the company after quitting but is quickly shot down with a large sum of money and all is forgotten about the incident except for Foxy/Sonya now being considered "out of order". When the two come back online, she takes control of one of her arms and whacks Foxy upside the head before proceeding to chew him out and he shrinks down at her anger.

Bonnie also glares at the curtains to the Haunted Cove but figures that an angry Sonya is enough punishment along with being out of order. Freddy sighs in disappointment and heads to the backstage area as night begins to fall, Chica remains in her spot as she tries a pair of spare legs she found and tries to replace her broken legs with them.

Tim silently watches everything going on around him before he looks at the drill in his hands until he puts it against one of the screws keeping his jaws connected and tries to unscrew the screw only for the drill-head to slip out of the screw's head and it smashes through his real teeth and he loses two of them and he watches them hit the floor before the Springtrap jaws shoot open and he holds his real mouth in pain, silently screaming in pain as Spring-Bonnie shut off the voice box.

Once he's done screaming, he throws the drill against a nearby wall in anger before sitting down and leans against the wall and looks at the ceiling.

The four are unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them from the shadows of the doorway leading to and from the kid-friendly section of the restaurant. The owner of the eyes human in nature or so it would seem. Below him, a small child watches them and his eyes show sadness as he watches.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" said the child.

"No. All we can do is try to get them help." said the adult and they leave shortly after.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Ending Update:

2 = Bad

0 = Good

Is anybody gonna vote? Only two people have so far. Kind of disappointing if the vote becomes unanimous by only TWO votes.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Old Friend, A New Look**

Grand Reopening...

The place finally opened its door with little trouble, although the place did have to deal with a health inspector and when he found the skeleton within Springtrap, they said it was just a really convincing plastic prop with animatronic parts within it to make sure it worked. The inspector believed it and left, giving them a green board of health but did suggest they make the horror section a bit more stable on the walls as they looked like they could collapse easily.

Turns out, the walls are so think in that area, a Hurricane could go through and that place would still be solid. It's like it was built like a reinforced bunker.

The place had quickly become popular again and the new animatronics were a hit. The new animatronics include a dragon, a lion, a cheetah and a polar bear. Of course, some people miss the old animatronics that they used to know and are kind of disappointed that the recovered models were put into the horror attraction part but didn't really say much as the new stuff was kind of cooler.

Of course, the horror section had a "no children beyond this point" sign near its entrance to prevent any child from being scarred to death because of how the section was designed but we all know how well children listen. One just so happened to sneak into the horror section and stopped in front the Out of Order Haunted Pirate Cove and Foxy looked at the child from behind the curtains, his limbs twitching yet he seems calm as he looks at the kid.

The kid tilts his head as Foxy pushed open the curtains to reveal his appearance yet the kid doesn't run in fear, he just looks at the two-headed fox animatronic curiously.

"Help...us..." snarled Foxy before footsteps are heard and he quickly closes the curtains as a man wearing a golden suit, wearing a blue hat and blue bow tie walks into view.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in this section of the restaurant? Children aren't allowed back here." said the man calmly as he walked up behind the kid who was still looking at Haunted Pirate Cove.

"S-sorry. I was just exploring. The two-headed fox looks like he's hurt." said the kid.

"Yes. Yes he does." said the man as he removed his hat and green hair pops up and falls over his eyes and the kid laughs as the man fixes his hair to be curved back, "I have no idea why it does that. Oh well. Kind of funny isn't it."

"Yeah."

The man suddenly grabs the kid and spins around as a gunshot rings out and a man wearing a black full-face mask is seen holding a gun.

"The lies this company spits will be revealed!" yelled the gunman before he was tackled by Foxy and found his face an inch from Foxy's jaws, the two-headed fox snarling at him as he twisted violently and pulled one of his arms back, claws outstretched to impale them into the man's chest but hesitated and seemed to be fighting.

"{ _Don't kill him Foxy. You'll only get us in more trouble._ }" said Sonya, her head looking at him sternly and he looked between her and the man that tried to kill a child, "{ _Think about this...there's a child nearby...he's probably scared enough...don't traumatize him with a dead body...let the police deal with this guy. Please listen. Don't make things worse for us_ }"

Foxy slowly closes the outstretched claws into a fist and sends it into the man's face, knocking him out cold and Foxy gets up and slowly walks back to the stage of the Haunted Pirate Cove. He sits down and closes the curtains as the man wearing the golden suit stands up and pulls out a radio.

"Hey uh...can someone get the police over here? We got another one of those extremists. Tried to kill a kid this time. Also...someone get one of spare eyes out. He nailed me in the eye with the bullet from his gun." said the man before he put the radio away and turned towards the kid to reveal one of his eyes had been hit, leaving a streak across his the side of his head and goes into his left eye, leaving behind a empty eye socket.

"Y-you're...an animatronic?" said the kid nervously.

"Yep. Heh. Design is supposed to "blend-in" with the crowd I guess. Kind of dumb because when a kid finds out, they usually freak." said the man fixing his hat and then his bow tie.

"Kind of cool actually."

"Well...you're the first to say that considering you're also the first kid to find out what I truly am. This time, I think the company went too far with how human I'm supposed to be."

"This time?"

"Very, very long story kid and I doubt I can explain it all." said the man before he pulled out sunglasses and put them over his eyes, "We should get you back to the kid friendly section."

The kid nods and begins walking out of the horror section as the man grabs a nearby pipe, rips it out of the wall and ties the gunman up with it before walking after the kid.

"What's your name mister?" said the kid looking up at the man as they headed back to the kid-friendly section.

"Golden Freddy, Goldy or Fredbear...whichever fits." said the man chuckling.

"Fredbear? That doesn't match you because you're not a bear!" laughed the kid.

"Well...name's don't really matter do they?"

"No. So...what do you do here?"

"Keep kids safe, comedy...try to help old friends..." said Goldy, looking distant as he said the last part quietly so the kid couldn't hear him.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing kid. Just thinking aloud."

As they leave the horror section, Foxy peeks out of the curtains and the gunman is coming to. Foxy quickly leaps at him and the gunman screams in terror, causing him to faint. Foxy then goes back into Haunted Pirate Cove and sits back down as he closes the curtains again.

The four near the main stage are laughing their heads off at the gunman's misery before they freeze as the police come in and take the gunman away as he wakes up and begins screaming about monsters in the restaurant. He is later that day, locked up in the loony bin.

The five are unaware of three teddy bears with razor sharp teeth in their jaws watching them from the rafters of the horror section, the three using a pencil to write stuff out on a piece of paper quickly. Once they've finished up, the third one rolls up the piece of paper and opens his jaws wide, his head looking like it split in half as he does so, before placing the piece of paper inside of him, making him look like a cookie jar as he closes his jaws.

The three then run across the rafters, looking like either Ottsels (Jak 'n' Daxter universe) or Gremlins as they run. They enter a oversized mouse hole and slide down the slope inside, land on each others' shoulders, the top one twisting a safe dial until a click is heard. They jump off of their shoulders and run into the hidden room and begin to crank a music box's crankshaft rapidly.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

Ending Vote Status:

2 = Bad

0 = Good

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Two Days after the Grand Reopening...

A man walks into the restaurant wearing a purple hat with a black visor that hides his eyes and most of his face, all that can be seen is black curly hair and a black goatee along with a few cuts showing that he wasn't really careful. His face also shows pain but its only noticeable if you look for it. His skin color cannot be seen and he's wearing a black t-shirt with black cargo pants.

He walks up to the manager and asks for a job as a night-worker and gets it...as a janitor. Of course, he doesn't complain and quickly leaves but Freddy scratches his head as he watched it all from the shadows as he peeked out of the horror section. He quickly ducks behind the corner as the man walks by before he heads back to the Haunted Stage.

"Nobody's going to help us are they?" said Bonnie as he looked at his still shaking hands. Over the past two days, some of them had gotten minor repairs, Bonnie's being that the upper part of his face had been fixed but the general appearance of his face was still deteriorated and rotted looking.

"Don't talk like that. Someone will." said Freddy.

"OPEN YOUR EYES FREDDY! NOBODY IS GONNA HELP US BECAUSE WE LOOK LIKE UNDEAD ANIMATRONIC MONSTERS!"

"We got fixed a bit didn't we?!"

"ITS NOT ENOUGH! WE EITHER NEED TO BE FREED OF THESE STUPID SUITS OR FULLY REPAIRED! NOTHING ELSE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"It doesn't mean we have to lose hope!"

"HOPE?! HOPE WAS LOST WHEN THEY BEGAN REBUILDING THIS PLACE!"

"Bonnie, calm down!"

"NO! I'M DONE TAKING ORDERS FROM YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BODY'S WAS THE POSTER-BOY FOR THE COMPANY BEFORE DOESN'T MEAN I TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!"

"You did before though."

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE OLDEST AND ACTUALLY SEEMED TO HAVE A PLAN! THIS TIME?! WAIT AND HOPE?! FORGET IT! WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN FOXY OFFLINE AFTER HE NEARLY KILLED THAT WORKER BUT INSTEAD YOU ALLOW HIM TO REMAIN ONLINE, PUTTING US AT MORE RISK OF NEVER GETTING FREE OF THIS NIGHTMARE AND EXPECT SOME RANDOM WORKER TO COME ALONG AND HELP US!"

"What is your problem?!"

"MY PROBRLEM IS THAT WE'RE NOT WHERE WE NEED TO BE YET! FREE OF THIS STUPID TORMENT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE MANAGER OR OLDER THAN ME! I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

Bonnie leaps at Freddy and tries to strangle him yet Freddy fights him and Chica watches from the floor.

"Guys! Cut it out! You're gonna attract unwanted attention to us." said Chica from the ground yet the two ignored her as they got into a roller-brawl after smashing some tables.

Bonnie slams Freddy to the ground hard and pins him before grabbing him by one of his arms and pinning the other. He rips off the arm in his grasp and tosses it aside as Freddy screams in pain and Bonnie then rips open Freddy's abdomen and begins pulling wires and parts out before he's tackled by Foxy and slammed against the nearby wall and held in place by the insane two-headed fox who hisses at him in anger before looking at Freddy, holding the elbow stump left over after having his arm ripped off and Foxy slowly turns towards Bonnie, his eye glowing a dark crimson before his eye-patch pops up revealing a completely crimson eye.

"{ _I'm not getting into this fight._ }" said Sonya to Foxy mentally and she looked away from Bonnie and closed her eye and had her ears fold against her head.

Foxy snarls before he grabs Bonnie by the face and his eyes widen before blood and hydraulic fluid splatters across the walls and floor as Bonnie's face was ripped in half, leaving behind only the endoskeleton skull, ears, optics, and jaws. Foxy then rips out Bonnie's voice box and tosses him aside and he skids across the floor, holding his throat as he coughs up fluid and blood.

Foxy is suddenly grabbed by golden hands along with Bonnie before he can get up and both are slammed against the wall and find a glowing green eye glaring at both of them along with a dark aura filling the air.

"Knock...it off..." snarled Tim, his voice having robotic distortions to it before he drops them both and storms off.

Foxy gets up and helps Freddy up as Bonnie slowly gets up and due to Chica being on the stage, she tries to help him up a bit but he throws her off and he glares at both Freddy and Foxy before storming off away from the place and heads into one of the available rooms in the horror section and slams the door.

Freddy looks at the closed door and sighs and he tries to walk towards the stage, only to find one of his legs got damaged in his fight with Bonnie and nearly face-plants but Foxy catches him and helps him over to the stage.

"Well...this is going well..." said Freddy sadly and Foxy heads back to the Haunted Cove stage slowly.

"I think Bonnie may have been right Freddy." said Chica softly as she looked at the damage Freddy had sustained from the fight.

"He's only right if we keep ripping each other apart and start fighting with each other."

"Do you really believe that?"

"...Yes..."

Chica looks away before she crawls away and sits against a nearby wall, thinking to herself.

Goldy motions to three small figures in the shadows as he had seen the whole fight and the three walk onto a rafter above him and form a ladder by holding onto their legs and the one at the bottom of the ladder opens up his jaws and hands Goldy the piece of paper before they pull themselves back onto the rafter and wait as Goldy looks over the piece of paper, grimacing as saliva covers it, his missing eye also having been replaced but has a scar going through it now.

He looks the paper over before sighing.

"Better hope your dad's plan works." said Goldy as he folded up the piece of paper and put it in his jacket.

The three run off and come back with a music box and hand it to him before they run off. Goldy looks at the box intently before he begins winding it and after a "pop" is heard, a tall black figure is standing next to him.

"Tearing each other apart?" said the figure as he held a child-like puppet with a pair of black strings with one his claws.

"Yes and I don't like it. What's your game this time?" said Goldy looking at the figure as he grabbed the child-like puppet and held onto it in one of his black claws.

"Nothing. I don't like this as much as you do. This place should never have opened. We all know that."

"And your...new friends?"

"Well...that would be spoiling things wouldn't it?"

"Just make sure nobody else gets killed and/or hurt if everything turns south." said Goldy before he disappeared.

"We plan too."

The tall black figure goes into the music box and closes the lid on it before a rusty hook from the ceiling grabs it and a long serpentine animatronic disappears with it.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Okay, let me explain how the voting works for the ending...

To vote, you either PM me on which ending you want or just leave a review on what you think of the story WITH which ending you want first. I didn't create a poll for it. Sorry if I confused some people but...oh well. Also, if you choose to go the review route, please be CONSTRUCTIVE with the reviews.

Ending Update:

2 = Bad

0 = Good

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Next Day; 11PM...

The new night janitor walks into the building, punches in and heads to broom closet, his face now showing extreme pain. Once near the closet, he uses a wall as support as his face distorts into a ear-splitting grin and he sighs before he opens the closet and pulls out a hi-tech mop and begins looking it over carefully before he pulls the manual off one of the shelves and opens it up to look at how the mop works but all it does is confuse him.

"Stupid hi-tech." muttered the janitor as he put the manual back on the shelf and went over to the mop and looked it over. He shrugged and flipped a random switch only to find the mop zoom ahead of him and his eyes widen behind the visor covering his face before he's pulled along by the runaway hi-tech mop. He begins screaming as the mop drags him across the floor, walls and ceiling.

After ten minutes of horror, he hits a ceiling light which causes him to lose his grip on the mop and it goes flying into a wall where it crashes and shuts down. He slowly gets up and his hat had been knocked off him and his eyes are now black with white pupils as he glares at the accursed object and he snarls before he storms over to the mop, grabs it and his arms turn into black-fur covered arms before he snaps the mop in two.

His arms revert to normal and he picks his hat up and puts it back on.

"I'm NEVER using one of those again. I'll clean the floor with a brush if I have to." muttered the man as he fixed his hat and uniform as he walked back to the broom closet. A few minutes later, he storms out of the closet soaking wet and he's silently cursing up a storm as they made water faucets impossible to understand as well. He walks up to one of the teddy bear's with razor sharp teeth, opens up his head and pulls out a brush and a bucket of soap water, closes the teddy bear's head and storms off. The teddy bear shrugs before disappearing into the shadows as a brown blur.

Foxy is laughing his head off before the man sends him a sideways glare, his eye a glowing, burning red, and Foxy slowly creeps off before he takes off running and the janitor goes back to cleaning the floor.

* * *

12AM; Horror Section...

Freddy sighs as the workers had decided that him missing an arm made him scarier and in turn, the missing arm was beginning to hurt, really badly but he ignored it before he saw Foxy run back into the Haunted Pirate Cove and close the curtains quickly.

"What happened?" said Freddy raising his only eyebrow in confusion as Foxy didn't really show fear anymore, concern or worry maybe, but fear? He was either neutral or angry in mood now, never afraid.

"Scary night janitor!" was Foxy's reply from behind the curtain and Freddy shook his head.

"{How could a person be scary?}" thought Freddy to himself before he looked towards the sound of slow footsteps and saw Bonnie glaring at him with his optics. The workers had repaired Bonnie's voice box, poorly to make his voice scarier, but had left him without his face, leaving his endoskeleton head exposed.

"I'm done working with you Freddy. You can hold on to false hope but I'm going to get us out of this mess and whoever doesn't help us, is dead. I don't give a shit anymore." said Bonnie, his voice dark and distorted and Spring-Tim walks up behind him and spins him around.

"You're not doing anything! I'm the one who came up with the plan to wait and try to get someone's attention and hope for the best. Freddy's just carrying it out."

"Then I'm done working with you as well. Chica! Who are you working with from now on?" said Bonnie turning towards the legless Chica whose eyes widen.

"I...I..." said Chica in shock as she wasn't sure whether to work with Bonnie or continue to work with Freddy. She knew that if they broke apart, they'd be less likely to get help but...killing people who don't help them...the first one was unintentional, the pain when they had first woken up had been too much...her eyes darted between Freddy and Bonnie before a "twang" is heard and she falls unconscious to the floor.

"Stupid chicken." muttered Bonnie before Spring-Tim spun him around and glared at him with a glowing green orb in his empty eye socket.

"Now you listen to me Bonnie..." said Spring-Tim but was interrupted by the faceless purple bunny.

"No! Listening to you was what got us in this mess in the first place!" yelled Bonnie and Spring-Tim's hands freeze in shock, releasing Bonnie's collar and the other four look at Bonnie with wide-eyes and the other seven pairs of eyes hidden in the room also look at him with wide eyes before they slowly leave, "Its your fault we're stuck in these suits! You said a surprise was out back for us! We go out there and what's the surprise?! OH! I KNOW! A PSYCHOPATH WEARING A GOLDEN FREDDY SUIT WITH A BUNCH OF WEAPONS READY TO KILL FOUR HELPLESS CHILDREN! THAT'S SOME SURPRISE ALRIGHT! I BET YOU PLANNED ALL THAT WITH HIM DIDN'T YOU?! YOU WANTED US DEAD OR AT LEAST WANTED US TO SUFFER DIDN'T YOU?!"

Bonnie is unaware of Spring-Tim's arms lowering and his hands balling into fists as he shakes violently, his head low.

"Bonnie!" said Chica trying to get Bonnie's attention, noticing Spring-Tim's anger at Bonnie's word but also seeing the pain caused by them as well.

"Its YOUR fault, we're like this! YOUR fault, we have to live in torment! Why should we listen to anything you say? Your ideas are just going to cause us more pain like your "surprise" did all those years ago! Maybe we should keep you stuck in that suit because you're just as guilty of killing us as that Delirious guy!"

"BONNIE!" yelled Chica and he turns towards her angrily.

"WHAT?!" yelled Bonnie before he felt a dark aura behind him and he slowly turns around only get grabbed the throat and then...sent flying back into a wall and Spring-Tim is shaking violently, his normally green glowing orb in the empty eye socket, is now a glowing red orb and his hands are balled into fists.

"Maybe...its your brats' fault I'm like this. You think you've got it rough? Try actually being a f**king corpse inside a animatronic corpse! Its more painful than what all of you, excluding Foxy, are feeling! I'm racked by pain 24/7 and I've held onto the one shard of hope I have left but you know what...if you think I'm a monster that sent you to your deaths intentionally...then maybe I need to suffer some more. Maybe...I should see what happens when I lose hope...Now...you can do things your way...and I don't give a f**king shit anymore! I'm done helping you brats out." said Spring-Tim turning away from Bonnie and heading to storm out of the horror section but finds Foxy standing in his path and the two-headed fox opens his mouth to say something only to be backhanded into a wall, making his heads ring as Spring-Tim storms out.

"GOOD RIDDANCE YOU PURPLE-SKINNED FREAK!" yelled Bonnie and Freddy helps Chica get a good distance from Bonnie and Foxy climbs into a nearby ventilation system after tearing at the grating frantically and Bonnie looks confused before Spring-Tim appears in front of him from nowhere and he gulps nervously when he looks into his eye...

He sees a monster glaring at him, not a man that tried his best to fix his mistakes. Spring-Tim's claws wrap around his throat...

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Nothing new and no changes to the status on which ending comes first. Still two for bad ending, zero for good ending.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Three Nights Later; Security Office...

A new night guard is seen in the security office after the last one quit after a nervous breakdown for some reason and the new guard is seen spinning around on the swivel chair, trying to keep himself busy before he begins spinning the chair rapidly.

As he does so, a portal opens up and a heavily armored figure steps out of it and looks around.

"Dang it! Wrong world! Although...this place reminds me of home." cursed the figure as he walked away and created another portal with a small gun before he pulled out a comm-link and turned it on, "Hey Jack! Your dumb portal gun is on the fritz again!"

The figure beats the gun against the nearby wall.

"YOU SUGAR-HIGH IDIOT MASQUERADING AS A BANDIT, STOP SMASHING IT AGAINST STUFF!" came a angry voice over the comm-link and the figure holds one of his ears in pain.

"No need to shout Jack!"

"IT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO LISTEN!"

"Okay, okay, don't blow a blood vessel."

The figure disappears through the portal and the guard has stopped spinning upon hearing the figure's voice, looks out of the office but sees nothing. He shrugs and goes back to spinning.

He is unaware of three teddy bears coming into the office and helping the guard spin the chair faster and faster until he's a blur and the three quickly disappear as the guard goes flying out of the office and smashes into night janitor. The bucket lands on the janitor's head and soaks him with soapy water and the night guard chuckles sheepishly as the janitor blows his hair out of his eyes with bubbly breath.

"Eh heh heh heh. Sorry." said the guard sheepishly as he helped the janitor up.

"Ah, used to incidents like this. Swivel chair too much fun?" said the janitor calmly.

"Yeah. Name's Mike." said the guard (1).

"Just call me Purple." said the janitor ringing his hat to try to get rid of the water soaking it and puts it back on his head.

"That's uh...that's a pretty odd name."

"I go by my nickname, part of it anyway nowadays."

"Uh...you know what? Never mind. So...what do you do here?"

"I mostly keep the place clean. Oh. The management wanted me to give you this." said Purple handing Mike a Balloon Boy mask.

"What's this for?" said Mike in confusion.

"It's for some new child protection program they give the animatronics on the main stage. The laugh-box isn't automated so you have to press the button to activate the laugh. Its a work in progress so there might be a few bugs. Oh, one of the other workers wanted me to warn you about the Tormented animatronics and the flammable chemical closet door."

"Wha-what about them?" said the guard slightly nervous.

"The Tormented animatronics get kind of restless at night and this part is only a rumor but...if they get into your office, they kill you, violently. So...wear the mask, use the laugh-box and shut the doors when needed. Oh, be wary of the ventilation system leading into the office. Never know what could be in them. About the flammable chemical closet, someone broke the electronic door lock so now we have to manually lock it. Keep an eye on that door. Should something unwanted or something that makes you nervous comes near that door, shut it from the office.

Oh, occasionally, usually during bad storms, the power goes out but we have a backup generator, that's kind of what the circuit breaker's for. It kicks in the backup when you flip the switch until the main power comes back on."

"Is...is that it?" said the guard nervously.

"Yep. Oh, a fellow worker told me to tell you this."

"What?"

"Help them."

Purple then leaves, leaving Mike alone who looked super afraid after hearing about the Tormented Animatronics before he felt tapping on his shoulder and he jumped onto a ceiling light in fright and closed his eyes super tight and Freddy looks at him in shock before looking at his claws and then grimaced at how dangerous and sharp they looked. He edged out of view slowly.

Mike keeps a firm grip on the ceiling light and keeps his eyes closed before he hears metal skittering across the ceiling and he pulls out his flashlight and turns it on, only to come face-to-face with a serpentine two-headed fox on the ceiling. Both heads scream as Mike screams at the top of his lungs and then zooms by Freddy, giving him whiplash and nearly knocking his hat off before he closes all three doors into the office and unintentionally slams the right door down on Freddy's toes who yelps in pain and begins hopping around on one foot before he crashes into the kitchen and pots and pans crash down on him, covering him up and he lifts up his hat before a frying pan smashes down on his face, hard and he holds his throbbing head.

"Nice Freddy, real nice." said Bonnie as he walked by and Freddy glared at him as he climbed out of the pots and pans only to get an anchor on the head and he hits the ground, a good-sized lump now on his head and he groans as he rubs his head.

"Since when did the place have anchors?" muttered Freddy as he rubbed his aching head.

Goldy is laughing his head off before he gulps upon Freddy growling at him.

"Now Freddy, laugh's no fun without a good laugh." said Goldy backing up, arms out in a "calm down" gesture, fear on his face.

"You're not the one who just got an anchor dropped on his head!" snapped Freddy trying to grab Goldy who quickly took off for the office.

Upon arriving, he bashed against the doors and tried to get Mike's attention who was hiding under the table in the office.

"I forgot. They made the door's soundproof." muttered Goldy before Freddy's claws wrapped around his neck, choking him and he sobs as Freddy drags him off.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Well...I guess the bad ending's going to be the first ending written for this story. I'm very disappointed actually...I expected more than two votes...

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Four Days Later...

The Haunted Horror attraction is seen in ruins, from another fight between Freddy and Bonnie, Bonnie once again starting the fight but without damaging Freddy this time and it was clear that this fight had gotten to him as his red-blue eye had lost some of its blue and gained some more red.

"Still holding on to false hope Freddy?" snarled Bonnie.

"What is your problem?! Tim's plan was the easiest thing to do! You've nearly killed the new guard three times over the past four days while the rest of us have been trying to just get his attention! Heck, even Foxy's helping!"

"By running at the guy while looking like a freaking monster! Oh yeah, that's really helpful. That dumb little brat couldn't do anything right."

Bonnie is floored by a solid right hook from Freddy.

"Don't you DARE call my little brother a brat!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Freddy advances on Bonnnie menacingly only to get a few rocks thrown at him from the rafters and three teddy bears with razor sharp teeth in their jaws are seen throwing rocks at him and he stumbles back, shielding his face from the rocks and Bonnie chuckles before he gets a boulder dropped on his head and he passes out. The three keep throwing rocks at Freddy before a hook embeds itself in the wooden rafter they're standing on and Foxy's jaws chomp down on the rafter, cutting clean through it yet the teddy bears jump off the rafter and run for it, Foxy chasing after them.

"Foxy wait!" said Freddy but too late as Foxy disappeared from sight after the teddy bears and he sighs.

"Are we giving up?" said Chica sadly as she crawled onto the stage as Freddy sat down on it.

"I...I don't know anymore." said Freddy as he looked at his missing arm and held the stump of it before he looked down sadly.

Chica remains silent before she hears movement and goes over to investigate. Once she's near the source of the noise, she waits before grabbing a leg and pulls the smiling janitor down onto his back which causes him to hit his head on the floor and he groans in pain as he holds the back of his head.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Chica backing up slightly.

"A simple "come out" would have been easier. Oh my head. Bad enough I look like a smiling loon, now I have to have a concussion with a headache." said the janitor as he got up holding his head.

"What are you doing here?" said Freddy getting up and looking at the janitor skeptically, mainly because of that ear-splitting smile on his face but it looked familiar at the same time.

"Me? Well, guess I should have left surveillance up to the little guys but given that Foxy/Sonya chased them off...I kind of had to take over." said the janitor shrugging.

"Why?"

"Not for me to say."

The janitor is lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt by Freddy and the bear is glaring at him angrily.

"You better tell me or I'm gonna rip that stupid smile off your stupid face!" snarled Freddy and despite the smile on the janitor's face, Chica can tell that he's frowning now.

"Well...this is a disappointing sign." said the janitor sadly.

"What's disappointing?" snarled Freddy before he yelped in pain as his hand was suddenly twisted painfully by the janitor, his arm now covered in black fur. Freddy falls to the ground in pain as the janitor holds his good arm in a painful grip that forces him to his knees.

"I would have thought you would have recognized me too." said the janitor as he removed his hat to reveal his curly black hair and green eyes.

"Wait. Purple right?" said Chica and the janitor nods, "What are you doing here?"

"Not for me to say and this latest development is saddening. It seems only one of you is still sane..."

"One? I thought Tim was too."

"The signs point that he isn't...he just hides it really well. Now...either you let me go Freddy...or I rip your remaining arm off." said Purple, glaring down at Freddy who was in extreme pain from having his arm twisted the way it is.

"F-f-fine...just give me back my arm..." snarled Freddy before Purple released his arm and Freddy looked at it carefully and Purple's arm reverted to normal and he began walking away, putting his hat back on.

Freddy growled before he charged Purple only to find himself staring into the angry green eyes of a big black bear with razor sharp teeth wearing a torn Jungle Adventurer outfit with a battered and beaten Pith helmet on his head and a scar over his eye. A rusty machete is seen on his back and he glares down at Freddy.

"Back off Freddy or things are going to get ugly." said Jungle Freddy.

"W...what happened to your animatronic form?" said Chica remembering that Purple's Jungle Freddy appearance looked like Freddy last time, except being black and looking more like a jungle explorer.

"Being locked away in a restaurant for two hundred or more years without enough spare parts can lead to some serious deterioration." said Jungle, not taking his eyes off Freddy who backed up slightly.

"Wait...if this is what you look like now as a animatronic...what about the others that were with you last time?"

"Not fun to know." said Jungle.

* * *

Halfway across the pizzeria...

Foxy is seen advancing on the three teddy bears who he cornered down a dead-end hallway and the three are shaking violently as they hold on to each other and Foxy snarls at them as they stop shaking and Sonya takes control of one of his arms and tries to get his attention. After twenty pokes, she gets his attention and he looks at her angrily.

"What?!" snarled Foxy and Sonya pointed above them and Foxy looks and his eye-patch pops up as a brown furred hand grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. The teddy bears climb onto the owner of the hand and stick their tongues out at Foxy as a brown bear head looks at Foxy angrily. The face looks like Freddy but with well over 200 years of disrepair on it and its teeth are razor sharp, making his look dull in comparison. His eyes are a cold steely blue.

The bear's hat is tattered and ripped in places and the bear looks at Foxy angrily before he looks at one of the teddy bears which talks to him static and the bear becomes even angrier and Foxy gulps nervously.

*Animatronic screech, sounds of a one-sided fight*

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


	8. Bad Ending

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Bad Ending**

Next Night; Security Office...

Mike is seen looking through the cameras frantically as he hadn't seen any of the animatronics from the main stage, the Haunted Horror Section, or even the janitor since his shift began and it was making him increasingly nervous. He checked the time and found it to be 5:30 but something...didn't feel right in his stomach but he pushed it aside as he was close to getting out of the madhouse and he understood why the guard he replaced had quit. THIS PLACE IS INSANE!

After thirty minutes, he hears the bell chime signaling his shift is done and he gets up and heads for the exit but the uneasy feeling from his stomach grows more and more until he feels like something's following him and he looks around slowly before he comes to the entrance and tries to open the door only to find that the automatic lock that only deactivated at 6AM was still active and he checked his watch only to find that it was actually 4:30AM and his eyes widen as he hears heavy breathing behind him.

[Skycycle- It's Terror Time Again]

He slowly turns around to see Freddy standing behind him, his eye completely red now and he lunges at Mike who screams in fear only for Freddy to be sent flying back by an invisible force and Mike opens his eyes to see a tall black figure wearing a broken white mask standing over him.

"Find safety." said the Marionette and Mike takes off running and the Marionette gets thrown into a wall by Tormented Freddy, the wall breaking from the impact and the Marionette hits the ground hard before he rolls out of the way of Freddy's claws coming down on him and he kicks Freddy in the jaw as he spins onto his feet before he closes his fist and Freddy begins choking as something invisible clamps down on his throat and the Marionette holds him against a wall as he chokes Freddy before tossing him away.

The Marionette glares at Freddy before a purple eye with red swirls within it opens up on the black side of his face and the world distorts heavily as the Marionette advances on Freddy.

"Should have held on a bit longer." said the Marionette before he sent his fist into Freddy's face before he can blink.

* * *

As Mike runs, he trips on something and lands hard on his face, getting a bloody nose from the impact. He looks to see what he tripped on and his eyes widen as he sees Tormented Chica looking at him.

"Uh...hi?" said Tormented Chica and Mike takes off screaming and Chica looks after him, confusion on her face.

"What was that about?" said another version of Chica, this one looking like something from a child's nightmare, as she stepped into view.

"I don't know. I just said "hi" and he took off screaming. He must have met Freddy."

Nightmare Chica helps Tormented Chica up and carries her out of the hallway.

* * *

Mike keeps running before he runs into something and he lands on his back only to be grabbed by something and lifted off the ground. He looks to see Tormented Bonnie's endo-skeletal face glaring at him and his heart sinks before he's slammed against a wall and feels one of his shoulder's pop out of place from the impact. He yelps in pain only for the yelp to be choked silent and he begins trying to escape Bonnie's grasp as his face turns blue.

"Help...us..."snarled Bonnie, uncaring he's choking Mike to death before a fist collides with his face and he sees a Golden Bunny with glowing silver eyes yet nothing in its joints is seen jumping up and down as he waits for Bonnie to get up.

The Golden Bunny looks at Mike and beeps "get going" to him before turning back to Bonnie only to barely dodge a claw swipe from the purple bunny. The Golden Bunny removes the top part of his head to reveal NOTHING within and he smacks Bonnie across the face with it, sending Bonnie reeling as he reattaches his head and leaps at Bonnie with a flying kick only to be grabbed and smashed into the ground.

The gold bunny beeps "ow" before he kicks Bonnie in the face and jumps to his feet before beeping "that the best you got?" to Bonnie who snarls and charges the empty suit.

* * *

Mike is seen panting heavily as he leans against a wall to catch his breath after running from Tormented Bonnie before he freezes upon hearing metal scrapping metal and he slowly turns to see Tormented Foxy walking towards him, Sonya unconscious and its clear that Foxy himself knocked her out. He's also ripped some of the fur off his snout and the right side of his face, revealing the endoskeleton beneath.

Foxy snarls at Mike and he begins backing up slowly, trying not attract anymore of the two-headed fox's attention. Metal skittering is heard on the ceiling and Foxy looks up only to get a metal tail to the face, sending him flying back and a serpentine two-headed fox drops down from the ceiling, using its 10-foot tail as a massive coil for itself as it has its two arms split into six and coils around Foxy before throwing him across the room with a single flick of its tail.

It turns towards Mike and looks at him and this version has two heads that mirror Foxy/Sonya only this Foxy has normal eyes and the white fox head has normal eyes as well.

"Better get to safety like the Marionette said. Sorry about scaring you that one night." said the white head before the two got into a roller-brawl with Foxy, the two easily overpowering the insane fox and pinning him to ground and snarling in his face and he shrinks back before they throw him across the room again. Mike's long gone when they look back before they dodge Foxy's lunge and jump to the ceiling, disappearing into the shadows before they grab him and slam him into a wall like a freight train.

Foxy gets up only to get tail-whipped, taking his lower jaw clean off and sending it sliding across the floor and he screams in pain and holds his mouth in pain and falls to his knees.

"Dang...bit too much power in that." said the ceiling Foxy and one of his extra hands whacks him upside the head.

"I told you not to do that!" snapped Mangle angrily.

"Mangle, come on, we both know that that happens occasionally."

The two get into a argument as Foxy/Sonya holds his broken jaw in pain.

* * *

Mike runs into the office and slams all three doors shut before he switches on the camera system and begins flicking through them until he finds the animatronics that usually patrolled the hallways at night are in the parts/storage room...taken apart. He checks the monitors and sees the Tormented animatronics fighting...nightmarish-looking versions of themselves except Tormented Chica whose see with Nightmare Chica in the kitchen, Nightmare Chica powering up a drill, but despite his fear at that point, he kind of figured Tormented Chica meant no harm to him as she didn't attack him like the other three he had run into tonight.

He did a quick count-off of the Tormented Animatronics on his hand and he found that the Tormented Springtrap was missing and he quickly flipped through the cameras until he remembered that each night, Springtrap tried to get into the Flammable Chemicals closet and he quickly switched the camera to that room and found all the chemicals gone and his eyes widened in horror.

He flips through the cameras again but can't find Springtrap anywhere in the building and he sits down in the chair worriedly before smoke alarms go off before they're cut off quickly and he opens the door and heads for the entrance, only to find the doors are still locked. Even with the fire detection system offline, they should have unlocked when the fire started but...something prevented them from doing so.

He looks to see if he can find out why but there's nothing to indicate why. He grabs a chair and begins banging against one of the windows of the entrance area with a chair to try to break out before the fire really kicks up as he is beginning to smell faint wisps of smoke.

* * *

Kitchen...

Tormented Chica is seen sitting on a table as Nightmare Chica powers up a drill and she smacks the side of her of her head, reactivating her dysfunctional eye for awhile.

"So...why are you so normal?" said Tormented Chica.

"Normal? What do you mean?" said Nightmare Chica giving Tormented Chica a sideways glance.

"Well...not like us?"

"Oh! That. Well...we never left these bodies."

"What?"

"We got used to living like this after a friend of ours freed us from Evil Goldy."

"You got freed?"

"Yeah. We've forgotten our original names but its not that bad. We kind of enjoy this life, well except for when we get forgotten...but eventually the place gets bought, fixed up and everything's back to normal."

"How'd you get lives so much better than ours?"

"No idea Sara...sorry on that. Although...we were stuck underground for...60,000...600,000 years? I forget...been so long. I'm surprised we didn't go insane during that time..."

"Okay...I take it back. We're about even."

Nightmare Chica chuckles before a explosion racks the room and she looks and sets the drill down.

"Excuse me. I need to see what's going on." said Nightmare Chica setting the drill down and heading towards the kitchen's exit.

Once outside, Nightmare Chica gets tackled by Tormented Foxy, well...more like gets run over as Foxy runs away from Nightmare Foxy/Mangle and Nightmare Chica has a dazed expression on her face.

"What hit me?" muttered Nightmare Chica as she sat up only to get run over by Nightmare Foxy/Mangle whose tail she grabbed as they passed, causing them to halt in their tracks and snap back to her and she looks at them angrily as her eye fails and she growls and they gulp.

"Um...accident?" said Nightmare Foxy/Mangle nervously as they shrugged.

She hits the side of her head and her eye comes back online and she lets them go.

"Be careful next time." snapped Nightmare Chica before pecking them on their heads, hard and they rub their head before she kicks them down the hallway and a loud crash is heard.

Nightmare Chica nods sharply before she starts sniffing the air.

"Smoke? Oh shit! One of them must be trying to burn the place down!" said Nightmare Chica before she ran towards the entrance. When she arrives, she finds Mike unconscious from smoke inhalation and finds that the glass he was beating on with the chair hasn't even cracked.

She picks him up and tries to break through the glass, shielding him as she does so but all she does is hurt her shoulder and she steps back, rubbing her arm and she looks frantic before the three teddy bears walk into view and begin using their teeth and jaws to bit through the area around the windows.

"Thanks guys." said Nightmare Chica and the three point to show Nightmare Freddy fighting Tormented Freddy.

"Your dad can handle himself." said Nightmare Chica and the three climb onto her back and she charges the glass and breaks through the wall and she sighs and she begins walking away from the place.

One by one the Nightmare animatronics begin leaving the place via the window until only the empty golden bunny suit is left and he's seen fighting Tormented Bonnie, Tormented Freddy, Tormented Foxy and Tormented Springtrap as the fire rages within.

"Come on Spring, get out of there!" yelled Nightmare Jungle Freddy as he stood outside.

Spring beeped something but the sound of burning and splintering wood drowned him out and the fire consumed all those within the building. The Nightmares watched as the place burned down before turning and leaving. The Nightmares also drop Mike off at a hospital or at least Purple does in his human form before they leave.

At the restaurant a huge animatronic breaks free of the burning place and is holding the three teddy bears who brush fire off him as best they can.

"Thanks guys." said the animatronic who looked dragonish in nature but had huge claws and spikes all over his body and a demonic appearance and generally looked like a demonic dragon due to most of his endoskeleton showing.

"Welcome Fright!" said the three and they walk off in a random direction trying to find the others.

[End Song]

* * *

Three Days Later...

[Skycycle- The Ghost is Here]

At a nearby orphanage after Fredbear's Pizza Parlor burned down for the second time, the children began complaining of monsters hunting them during the night but the adults ignored them. The place was run-down and seemed more like a hazard for them but the place was doing really well, its just that the owners were kind of...greedy as they spent the money on personal needs rather than the many much-needed repairs to the place.

The children though, were well taken care of but they knew how dangerous the place was and only played in the upstairs room they had that had 6 bunk-beds currently and just tried to make the best of everything. Most of the adults ignored them although a few worried about these so-called "monster" and gave the kids flashlights for later that night.

As night draws near, the adults begin to leave the orphanage and the children begin heading upstairs before they hear thunder and literally jump into the eldest kid's arms in fright and he strains under their combined weight before they hear heaving breathing behind them and they all shine their flashlights to see a Burned Tormented Foxy snarling at them, his lower jaw still missing and Sonya's endoskeleton on her head is now showing but her voice box is damaged beyond repair now and she remains silent as Foxy lunges at them only to bite into the stairs and the kids slam bedroom door in his face and he snarls before leaving.

Inside the room, the kids all grab various toys to use to defend themselves as they all man posts in the room, two take the doors on both sides of the room, one mans the closet and the others man the beds to make sure none of the monsters sneak up on them.

After a bit, one of the kids opens the left door to see if any of the monsters are sneaking up on them and he shines his flashlight down the hallway only to have a purple skeleton with the charred remains of a gold animatronic suit come out of the shadows, screaming at him as it looked at him with its glowing green orb and bloodshot green eye. Its bony claws outstretched towards him.

The kid screams in fright.

[End Song]

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Well, this was the bad ending. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Next up...the GOOD ending.


	9. Good Ending

Author's Notes: This is the good ending.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Good Ending**

Next Night...

Four disassembled animatronics lie on the ground in the horror section, the fifth slowly being taken apart because of how badly damaged the screws and spring-locks are. The fifth stands still as the final Spring-lock is picked open by Mike, Goldy and Purple. After a five minute struggle, the spring-lock pops loose and the suit crumbles to the ground as it breaks open, a purple spirit flying out of it.

"Thank...you..." said the spirit as it disappeared.

[Avicii- Wake Me Up]  
White Room...  
Five figures slowly come to in a large white room and they look around before they look themselves over and find that they're human and free of the suits with no connections back to the land of the living.  
Logan and Luke hug before Logan gives Luke a noggie and they both laugh before Sara tackles both of them in a hug and they laugh. Tim chuckles as he watches them, a natural smile on his face before he sees Buzz walking away from the group and the kid sits down a fair distance away from the group.

Tim heads over to Buzz and sits down next to him.  
"I don't deserve to be with you guys." said Buzz looking down sadly.  
"Why do you say that?" said Tim raising an eyebrow.  
"I said things, mean things. I didn't...I didn't mean them but the pain...I snapped worse than Luke did as Foxy..."  
Tim puts a hand on Buzz's shoulder.  
"We all gave in to the pain. It made us do things we didn't want to." said Tim and he jumps in surprise when Buzz hugs him, crying his eyes out and Tim hugs him.  
"Why aren't you mad at me? I hurt you with what I said...why aren't you angry anymore?"  
"We're free Buzz. We're finally free. The pain was what made you say those things, we're not suffering anymore. It's over. It's in the past now."  
"But..."  
"No buts. It's in the past, we're free, we now look to the future."  
"What future?"  
"Well...whatever's ahead of us."  
Buzz rubs his eyes and smiles slightly and Tim chuckles.  
"Come on. We should get back to the others."

Tim and Buzz head back to the other three who are looking a bit too innocent and Tim eyes them skeptically before being tackled by them and Buzz joins in and they burst out laughing as Tim pins them before he lets them up as a Golden Gate appears in front of them and they begin walking towards it before they hear a female voice call out for them and they turn to see who called them to see a white animatronic fox with a small weasel animatronic on her shoulder and the two are waving at them with a golden bunny standing next to them, wearing a purple guard hat and holding a golden guitar before he removes the hat and laughs.

The three animatronics disappear and the five look into the gate as it opens, revealing a bright white light and they walk into the light.

* * *

Mike dusts his hands off and begins cleaning up the pieces of the Tormented Animatronics as Purple leaves the room and Goldy is seen making sure nothing gets messed up as he sets to work on creating replacements of the Tormented but without causing anyone pain.

After a bit, Mike has all the pieces collected of the former Tormented Animatronics and throws the pieces into a incinerator, preventing them from being used ever again. He heads back to the security office and wonders how well this place is gonna do now that the company no longer has to worry about freak accidents and he wondered why the company never saw the pain the animatronics were in.

Seriously, there actions and their general appearance just screamed "HELP US!" but he shrugged it out of his mind now as he had given what they wanted, peace and he leaned back in his chair and smiled before he saw a small speck of pink in his hair and he sat up.

"Dang it! Stupid hair dye!" said Mike as he pulled out a bottle of brown hair dye and set to work fixing his hair color.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Next up, Special Ending: Nightmare Ending.


	10. Special: Nightmare Ending

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Nightmare Ending**

[DAGames- Break My Mind]

A young child shoots awake, fear in his green eyes and he looks around frantically before he feels his face and finds nothing different with it and he curls up on himself in fear on the bed, holding a teddy bear tightly as he hides under the blankets. A tall black figure steps out of the shadows and begins winding a small music box which begins playing a lullaby as the figure goes back into the shadows and the kid slowly comes out from under the blankets and looks around fearfully.

Eventually, the music box takes its toll and the child goes back to sleep, sleeping soundly the rest of the night. The tall black figure steps out of the shadows again and looks at the kid, the purple-skinned kid and pulls out two note-cards, showing the same person but with different appearances before he puts them away and winds the music box back up and then leaves.

The kid remains asleep the rest of the night, eventually forgetting his nightmare.

* * *

 **END STORY**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Sorry this chapter was short.

Which ending is canonical to this universe? Well...that's up to you. No, no voting. It's up to you to which ending is canonical to YOU. This IS my FINAL FNAF story but...this was actually a spinoff of _**MY CANON FAN-MADE ALTERNATE**_ universe. _**MY CANON FAN-MADE ALTERNATE** _ FNAF Universe, can be found in "Tails the Machine".

Anyway, maybe another spinoff from that one will pop, not sure.


End file.
